


IT'S HARD FOR ME TO SAY I'M SORRY

by lila_luscious1



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Angst, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forgive Me, I Love You, Love, Please Don't Hate Me, Worry, take me back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Abe Kenyatta and His wife, Dariela Marzan de Kenyatta, struggle to find their footing after her adulterous affair withJonah is brought to light. Dariela is contrite and remorseful; Abe is loathe to break-up his family, but once a cheater,ALWAYS a cheater?





	1. Chapter 1

Zoo (TV)

IT’S SO HARD FOR ME TO SAY I’M SORRY  
Zoo (TV)  
Dariela Marzan  
Abe Kenyatta  
Mitch Morgan  
Jamie Campbell  
Logan Jones  
Clementine Lewis  
Abigail Westbrook

“Abe…Tu eres el amor de MI VIDA…You, Isaac-I put our family at risk, and I can’t say why…I could use the excuse  
of you being gone, when you left to help Jackson find his MOM, but that’s what it would be…AN EXCUSE. A deep,  
shuddering breath, and she wipes away errant tears before continuing. If you WILL PLEASE TAKE ME BACK, I swear  
to you nothing like that will ever happen again. I don’t deserve for you to take myword for anything, after I lied to you MULTIPLE  
times about the…a-affair…I miss Isaac, and I miss you. PLEASE, Baby-one more chance is all that I ask.”

Abe looks at his Wife for long minutes, without answering. His eyes shine wetly, as this emotional plea has touched him,  
deep in his core. He needs time to think, before making any decision.

At last, he says, “You may stay here tonight. We will talk more in the morning…My HEART yearns to forgive you, Dariela…  
my mind is not so sure.”

Dariela nods, wipes away more tears. “I understand…Thank you.” As she starts toward her side of the bed, Abe holds up  
a giant palm, stopping her. 

“In the guest room,” he states quietly. Dariela is mostly successful in hiding her hurt, and disappointment. She manages a weak  
smile, saying, “Right…Nos vemos en la manana. Duerme bien.” 

“Igual.”

And she leaves…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DARIELA AND ABE, CONTINUED
> 
> Dariela has set her alarm for 5am, as Abe is, historically, an early riser...she hopes that by  
> re-introducing a semblance of domestic normalcy back into the home, that it may trigger  
> a new beginning for her family. Perhaps by preparing breakfast is a start...

She didn't sleep much overnight, spending the endless hours chastising herself non-stop over the cause of all  
of this: her weakness and fallibility, the ill-conceived affair with Jonah. Yes-Abe was away...YES-his absence  
was extended, leaving her to deal with their Son, and all of the rest, alone...and NO-none of these factors excuse  
her behavior. She can only hope that she and Abe can somehow, SOME WAY, find their way back,  
to where they were. This will involve PATIENCE-of which she has little. She misses her Son and  
her Husband so desperately...she will HOPE...and PRAY...and WAIT...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DARE Dariela HOPE that a turn-about in the current situation is possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3
> 
> Dariela, Abe and Isaac

Isaac comes barreling into the kitchen, his nose having alerted him to the delicious smells of his Mom's   
breakfast: "DADDY!-MOMMY MADE PANCAKES," he yells, continuing toward the kitchen table.   
He's about to sit when he pulls-up short: he's not unaware of the recent tension between his Parents, and  
has concluded that it's His MOM who has done something wrong. 

Dariela forces a smile, saying, "Sit, Papa...I made you chocolate chip pancakes, with bacon and ham. Sit,  
your Daddy's coming, and we'll eat together."

Isaac's very hungry, and starts digging into the food, swallowing a mouthful of pancakes, bacon, and ham, before  
he responds. "Daddy and you are mad at each other."

"Don't you worry about that; Daddy and I will fix our issue...you just keep being adorable."

Just then, Abe enters the kitchen. He goes directly to his Son, kissing the top of his head and murmuring some  
endearments in Swahili into his Son's ear. Isaac arches his back and bends his neck so that his upper back, head,  
and neck all make contact with the huge slab of muscle that is Dad's torso. Once the big man is seated, Dariela  
addresses him: 

"Abe...te sirvo?" 

"Si, por favor."

She serves his food on a large platter (he is, after all, 6'6', 260 lbs of Kenyan). Neither Abe nor Dariela address each other   
directly; the conversations are focused on Isaac, who has a birthday to celebrate in the coming months. Finally, seeing an   
opportunity (now that each of them has finished their meal), Dariela turns to their Son.

"Isaac...go and play, Baby-Nenda ukacheze mapenzi yangu."

Isaac doesn't move; he looks to his Father for confirmation. Abe says, "Endelea mbele mfalme."

Once he's gone, the two Kenyattas sit in silence. The wound is still raw, and it will take more than words to heal it.

Dariela is the first to speak. "How much longer should I expect to endure your scorn, and my Son's scorn? Two more months, two  
years, more?"

Tears shine in her beautiful dark eyes; she's barely holding it together. Finally, Abe does respond, and he too is full of emotion.

"Nahitaji wakati, Dariela."

"Naelewa...Nakupenda Sana." She smiles, and is over-joyed when he returns the smile.

"Najua-Nakupenda Sana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> SPANISH
> 
> Te sirvo-Shall I serve you?
> 
> Si, por favor-Yes please
> 
> SWAHILI
> 
> Nenda ukacheze mapenzi yangu-Go and play My Love
> 
> Nahitaji Wakati-I need time
> 
> Naelewa...Nakupenda Sana-I understand...I love you so much
> 
> Najua-Nakupenda Sana-I know..." "

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 1-DARIELA AND ABE  
> CHAPTER 2-DARIELA AND ABE  
> CHAPTER 3-JAMIE AND LOGAN  
> CHAPTER4-DARIELA AND JONAH  
> CHAPTER 5-TESSA AND JACKSON  
> CHAPTER 6-JAMIE AND MITCH  
> CHAPTER 8-ALLISON AND MITCH  
> CHAPTER 9-DARIELA AND ABE  
> 
> 
> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Tu eres el amor de MI VIDA: You are the LOVE O ME LIFE
> 
> Nos vemos en la manana. Duerme bien: See you in the morning...sleep well
> 
> Igual: The same/you too


End file.
